My Songfic Collection YuGiOh
by Spider240
Summary: 1. Joey: Hoobastank: Running Away/2. Mai: Aaliyah: Miss You/3. Nas: One Mic
1. Why

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I don't own Hoobastank.  
A.N.- my first song fic. Hoobastank's "Running Away" No flames.  
  


* * *

  
    Joey was sitting down in the cafeteria during lunch when he spotted Mai. She was the most popular girl at school for the obvious reasons: looks, personality, just everything about her appealed to Joey. He knew he didn't have a chance with her. It was obvious that she was too good for him, or at least to everyone except for Joey.  
  
    Even if she did decide to be with him, she would be giving up her reputation. Right now, she could get any guy she wanted. If she became Joey's all of her peers would probably jeer and reject her for associating with such a street-style person. Joey wasn't rich or famous, just scrappy and messy. Ever since he met Mai it was constant rejection and insults. She never gave him a chance to get close to her.  
  
_I don't want you to give it all up and leave your own life collecting dust and I don't want you to feel sorry for me you never gave us a chance to be._  
  
    But no, he didn't need her anyways. Even if she were there, it would probably fall apart very quickly. She wouldn't be there for him, comfort him through the hard times, tell him that it would all be okay, that what happened didn't matter because they would last.  
  
    He longed to know how she felt, so the night before the tournament was over, he asked her. She said she cared about him, but when they got back to school she didn't associate with him at all. If it was because of her reputation or because she lied, he didn't know. If he were in her position he would have at least have told the truth.  
  
_And I don't need you to be by my side and tell me that everything's all right I just wanted you to tell me the truth You know I'd do that for you_  
  
    Even though, why was she pushing him away from her? It was like she was scared, scared to admit that she, a beautiful angel, could fall in love with him, a low-down scrappy street kid. But still, why couldn't she even say that?  
  
_So why are you running away? Why are you running away?_  
  
    He sacrificed himself when they were dueling the Mythic Dragon in the Duel Monsters game that Kaiba designed; he gave himself so that she would be safe. He remembered the night that Yugi dueled Panic. He remembered when Mai lost her star chips to Panic. During the duel she talked to Joey, she felt lousy. She wanted to feel independent, but she was scared out of her mind when it came to her duel with Panic. The whole time Joey had comforted her, telling her that she would get her star chips back. She turned away from him that night, she was scared, scared for the same reason she is now. She didn't want to fall in love; she needed to be independent. Nothing he could do would change that. He needed to know how she really felt; if it were him, she would have done it a long time ago.  
  
_I did enough to show you that I was willing to give and sacrifice and I was the one who was lifting you up when you thought your life had had enough when I get close you turn away, nothing that I can do or say so now I need you to tell me the truth you know I would do that for you._  
  
    Even though, why was she pushing him away from her? It was like she was scared, scared to admit that she, a beautiful angel, could fall in love with him, a low-down scrappy street kid. But still, why couldn't she even say that?  
  
_So why are you running away? Why are you running away?_  
  
    Was it because of him, his scrappy nature and screwed up past? Or was it because of her reputation as the hottest girl in school and how much she wanted to be independent? Either way there was nothing he could do to make Mai change her choices.  
  
_Is it me? Is it you? Nothing that I can do To make you change your mind._ _     Is it my rep, or is it yours? Either way I can't do anything about it. Am I wasting all my time reminiscing about what could have happened?  
  

__Is it me? Is it you? Nothing that I can do Is it a waste of time?_  
  
    Was it because of him, his scrappy nature and screwed up past? Or was it because of her reputation as the hottest girl in school and how much she wanted to be independent? Either way there was nothing he could do to make Mai change her choices.  
  
_Is it me? Is it you? Nothing that I can do to make you change your mind._  
  
    But still I have to know, why are you pushing me away? Why, why are you doing this? What can I say to you? Why can't you tell me straight out? Why are you afraid of loving me? Why can't you accept me for who I am? Why are you running away?  
  
_So why are you running away? Why are you running away? (What is it I have to say?) So why are you running away? (To make you admit you're afraid) Why are you running away?_  
  


* * *

  
  
Wow, I wrote that? It's much better than I thought a fic that took 20 minutes to type would be. Did ya like it? Well, anyways please read and review. If you want, I'll make a continuation in Mai's point of view.  



	2. I miss you

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
    **A.N.**- Hello again! While I was gone, I have learned HTML so now this'll work out better. I also never stopped looking for a song that would work, and I found one. It's "Miss You" by Aaliyah. I'll start my next Yu-Gi-Oh fic as soon as I get my Dead or Alive fic done and over with. Keep in mind I don't know the exact order of the lyrics, I just heard the song once, and it is exellent. The video too.  
  
    Oh, damn I forgot... Joey and Mai are trapped in the shadow realm... so this doesn't have anything to do with my other fic.  
  


* * *

  


**Why?**

Chapter 2

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  
  


* * *

  
_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do.  
Said I been needin' you, wantin you.  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you.  
Is your heart still mine?  
I wanna cry sometimes.  
I miss you..._  
  
    Mai sat down at the coffe to do her homework, she looked up at the picture of her and Joey. Tears rolled down her face as she remembered the solemn goodbye the two of them had shared two years ago. She wondered if Joey had changed, as faithful as she had stayed to him he could have forgotten about her by now, "Maybe he's with Tea now... After all, they did go off to the same college..."  
  
_Off to college,  
yes you went away.  
Straight from high school,  
you up and left me.  
We were close friends,  
also lovers,  
did everything.  
for one another.,br> Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now,  
but I know I gotta live and make it somehow...  
Come back...to me.  
Can you...hear me?  
Hear me...callin'?  
For you...'Cause it's.  
  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you.  
What am I gonna do?  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you.  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you.  
Is your heart still mine?  
I wanna cry sometimes..._  
  
    She couldn't get her mind off of him, nor did she want to. Joey was an important part of her life, and still is. She thought about the times they used to share, causing her to sadden more and more. She knew that Joey couldn't come back just for her, but she longed to see him again. To touch him again.  
  
_Now I'm sittin' here,  
thinkin' 'bout you,  
and the days we used to share.  
It's drivin' me crazy.  
I don't know what to do.  
I'm just wonderin' if you still care.  
And I wanna let you know,  
that it's killin' me.  
I know you got another life you gotta concentrate, baby.  
Come back...to me.  
Can you...hear me?  
Hear me...callin'?  
For you...'Cause it's.  
  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do.  
Said I been needin' you, wantin you.  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you.  
Is your heart still mine?  
I wanna cry sometimes.  
I miss you...  
  
I,I,I,I,I  
I,I,I,I,I  
I miss you.  
I,I,I,I,I  
I,I,I,I,I_  
  
    Mai always wondered who Joey was with, what he was doing, how much longer until she was able to see him again. She felt like crying, but she knew she had to stay strong. One day she'd see Joey again.  
  
_I...can't...wait...no...more. Since you went away,  
I don't really feel like talkin'  
Don't wanna hear them bug me.  
Baby do you understand me?  
I can't do but be without you_  
  
    Since Joey went away she hadn't spoken a word in front of anyone, nor did she listen. People kept pushing her around because she didn't have anyone. She knew she couldn't live like this, but she had to.  
  
_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do.  
Said I been needin' you, wantin you.  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you.  
Is your heart still mine?  
I wanna cry sometimes.  
I miss you..._  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- Aye, short and crummy. Like I said, I don't know the song that well so I might have messed up the lyrics. R/R, no flames. 


	3. One Mic

**Disclaimer**- I do nt own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Nas.  
  
**A.N.**- Joey's point of view during the times when he was in a gang with Tristain and a buncha others. Anyways, I chose this because is is the ablsolute BEST rap song ever written.  
  


* * *

  
_One time.. yeah.. yeah.._  
  
    Joey laid down thought back a few years ago. When his life was a living hell in itself. He was sitting behind a dumpster, clutching his stomach wound. Cold rain fell onto him and his jacket was soaked through. Fear swept through him as he clutched the trigger of his pistol, which was empty. Death was all around him, only few were left. He knew this, his gang leader's body was laying near the storm drain, bleeding his guts out.  
  
_Yo, all I need is one mic, one beat, one stage  
One nigga front, my face on the front page  
Only if I had one gun, one girl and one crib  
One God to show me how to do things his son did  
Pure, like a cup of virgin blood; mixed with   
151, one sip'll make a nigga flip  
Writin names on my hollow tips, plottin shit  
Mad violence who I'm gon' body, this hood politics  
Ackowledge it, leave bodies chopped in garbages  
Seeds watch us, grow up and try to follow us  
Police watch us roll up and try knockin us  
One knee I ducked, could it be my time is up  
But my luck, I got up, the cop shot again  
Bus stop glass bursts, a fiend drops his Heineken  
Richochetin between the spots that I'm hidin in  
Blackin out as I shoot back, fuck gettin hit!  
This is my hood I'ma rep, to the death of it  
'til everybody come home, little niggaz is grown  
Hoodrats, don't abortion your womb, we need more warriors soon  
Sip from the star sun and the moon  
In this life of police chases street sweepers and coppers  
Stick-up kids with no conscience, leavin victims with doctors  
IF YOU REALLY THINK YOU READY TO DIE, WITH NINES OUT  
THIS IS WHAT NAS IS BOUT, NIGGA THE TIME IS NOW!_  
  
    The worst of it was over, the rival gang had left and the rest of his gang had fled too, leaving him alone. Waiting for the police to come and pick him up, take him away. He looked down at the ground, everything was going wrong, he wanted his own house, away from his abusive father. A girlfriend to be there for him through the hard times. A gun to end it all with whenever things went wrong.  
  
    He knew it, tomorrow his face would be on the front page of a newspaper. He had killed seven or eight, why wouldn't he. He grabbed the bottle of alcahol and thought about what would happen if he decided to run. Thompson, Zack, Ceazer, everyone. Everyone would pay for the pain.  
  
    He stood up and saw the figure of one of his friends in the dumpster, slashed so much that he could barely be identified. He couldn't help but think of his kid brother. He had known that they were in a gang, he wanted to be part of it too. For what, to end up dead like this?  
  
    Sirens, red and blue flashing white. They were here, to bring Joey to his fate. But no, no questions asked when they saw the gun, they fired as he dived to the ground. Would he die now, is this his fate? No. Hell no, he wasn't going out like this. He picked up a stray gun and stood, running behind a concrete bench. He watched as a homeless man fell to the ground, bleeding. Beer mixed with blood and terror mixed with the will to live.  
  
    Bullets went past his head an ricocheted off the bench. He stood up and blindly shot back, hitting someone. Bullets passed through his arm and leg. He cursed out loud, and thought of his gang. They left people lying there either dead or on the brink of it. Doctors would eventually make futile attempts to revive them, but to no avail. Everyone thought that with their guns in their hands, they were ready to die. How wrong they were.  
  
_Yo, all I need is one mic..  
All I need is one mic.. that's all I need  
All I need is one mic.. all I need niggaz  
All I need is one mic.. yeah_  
  
    If he lived through this, he would tell the horrors of this life. One mic was all he needed to tell the world, and most of all, his friend's kid brother.  
  
_All I need is one blunt, one page, and one pen  
One prayer - tell God forgive for one sin  
Matter fact maybe more than one, look back  
at all the hatred against me, fuck alla them  
Jesus died at age 33, there's thirty-three shots  
from twin glocks there's sixteen apiece, that's thirty-two  
Which means, one of my guns was holdin 17  
Twenty-seven hit your crew, six went into you  
Everybody gotta die sometime; hope your funeral  
never gets shot up, bullets tear through the innocent  
Nothin is fair, niggaz roll up, shootin from wheelchairs  
My heart is racin, tastin revenge in the air  
I let the shit slide for too many years, too many times  
Now I'm strapped with a couple of macs, too many nines  
If y'all niggaz really wit me get busy load up the semis  
Do more than just hold it explode the clip until you empty  
There's nothin in our way - they bust, we bust, they rust, we rust  
Led flyin, feel it? I feel it in my gut  
THAT WE TAKE THESE BITCHES TO WAR, LIE 'EM DOWN  
CAUSE WE STRONGER NOW MY NIGGA THE TIME IS NOW!!_  
  
    He'd write about it, speak about it, think about it. He'd change his ways forever. He'd pray to God to forgive him for all these sins. Murder, drugs, everything. His father hated him, that's what drove him to this. Everyone hated him. Who needed them anyways? Forget them, he didn't need those assholes.  
  
    He thought back to the brawl that went on just a few minutes ago. He held his two guns. The thought, 33 bullets left. Divided almost evenly, sixteen in the left, seventeen in the right. All of them hit someone, twenty seven to the gang, six to the leader. They were mostly dead.  
  
    He knew their funerals would be ambushed by his gang. Innocents would be killed. Mothers, fathers, aunts, uncles, grandparents... children, holy men, everyone. They'd roll up in their cars, sitck their guns out the window, fire.  
  
    Then again these people they were fighting were the ones who killed Tristan's older brother, the gang leader's sister, everyone that meant something to them. Revenge was what this was. Revenge. Shoot until the semi-automatics were empty, that's what they were told. Then take out your blades and start cutting.  
  
    Lead slugs flew past his head, past his legs. One hit his stomach, he fell back. Continue, he decided to kill these bitches, kill until he was killed himself.  
  
_All I need is one mic.. that's all I need, that's all I need  
All I need is one mic.. there's nuttin else in the world  
All I need is one mic.. that's all a nigga need to do his thing y'know  
All I need is one mic.._  
  
    When this was over, he would tell everyone the horrors. Prevent future generations from going out the same way. All he needed was one mic.  
  
_ALL I NEED IS ONE LIFE, ONE TRY, ONE BREATH I'M ONE MAN  
WHAT I STAND FOR SPEAKS FOR ITSELF, THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND!  
Or wanna see me on top, too egotistical  
Talkin all that slick shit, the same way these bitches do  
Wonder what my secrets is, niggaz'll move on you  
only if they know, what your weakness is I have none  
Too late to grab guns I'm blastin cause I'm a cool nigga  
Thought I wouldn't have that ass done? Fooled you niggaz   
What you call a infinite brawl, eternal souls clashin  
War gets deep, some beef is everlastin  
Complete with thick scars, brothers knifin each other  
up in prison yards, drama, where does it start?  
You know the block was ill as a youngster  
Every night it was like a, cop would get killed body found in the dumpster  
For real a hustler, purchased my Range, niggaz throwin dirt on my name  
Jealous cause fiends got they work and complain  
Bitches left me cause they thought I was finished  
Shoulda knew she wasn't true she came to me when her man caught a sentence  
Diamonds are blindin, I never make the same mistakes  
Movin with a change of pace, lighter load, see now the king is straight  
Swellin my melon cause none of these niggaz real  
Heard he was, tellin police, how can a kingpin squeal?  
This is crazy, I'm on the right track I'm finally found  
You need some soul searchin, the time is now_  
  
    All he needed was one life to live. To help future generations. But everyone in his gang wanted powe, they wanted to be on top. And they beleived it to the extent of feigning immortality. Talking big, slinging shit and lies. The same way their enemies do.  
  
    The enemy had to reload. Fuck honor and a fair fight, blast him when he's not ready, save yourself. After that one fell, Joey sighed with releif. He thought they'd be going at it all night.  
  
    This grudge was ging to end tonight, after hundreds of long years. The battle became too serious, but the grudge was too strong to let up. Now the guns were spent, blades were drawn and everyone began slashing. Survivors would end up in prison, taking their problems there. Then new enemies would be created and more people would go through this very same experience. For what? A gang, a cult.  
  
    He thought back to his old girlfriend. His only love, the person his could look to, his refuge. How blind he had been when he decided to make a commitment to her, she took the ring and left a few days later. He'd never get close to another woman again, or so he thought. Since she left, he had been more sensible and smart. He found out things that would help a lot in this war.  
  
    Like the leader of the other gang, he was caught by the cops. He was so scared that he would do anything to get out. Even go against all the gang codes and rat out everyone. Because of that the twisted cops let him go, and he's right back on the streets, launching slugs at them yet again.  
  
_All I need is one mic.. yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
All I need is one mic.. that's all I ever needed in this world, fuck cash  
All I need is one mic.. fuck the cars, the jewelry  
All I need is one mic.. to spread my voice to the whole world  
_   
    All Joey needed was one way to tell the future criminals, a way to keep everyone safe. He didn't want money, he didn't need material possessions. All he wanted was a way to tell the world.  
  
    He lay awake in bed, next to his beloved girlfriend, thinking about how he failed to carry out his promise. He told, they didn't listen. They ignored him, and walked off to their deaths. For what? For a guy who had problems with someone else that they had never known beforehand.  
  
    He gave up on that promise, and was now breaking another. He loved again, he had a girlfriend, Mai.  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- Well, people, R/R.  



End file.
